All You Wanted
by Grey Wings Bathed in Blood
Summary: (Songfic) Shirra promises to be there for her sire-and that heis not alone.


I DON'T own Van Helsing or Michelle Branch, or her song-cum-lyrics "All You Wanted".

Please RR!

Shirra looked up from her book at her sire. He was on the roof, in his demon form. The rain baptized him continuously yet he remained where he was. Funnily enough, even though he was dead and hollow, she actually wanted to be like him-in one way or another.

I WANTED TO BE LIKE YOU 

_**I WANTED EVERYTHING**_

_**SO I TRIED TO BE LIKE YOU**_

_**AND I GOT SWEPT AWAY**_

She liked his cool, independent spirit. He lived, not on the expectations on others-but his own. She liked his swift reflexes. And personally, his dress sense. (Couldn't resist.)

I DIDN'T KNOW THAT IT WAS SO COLD 

_**AND YOU NEEDED SOMEONE TO SHOW YOU THE WAY**_

_**I TOOK YOUR HAND AND WE FIGURED OUT THAT**_

WHEN THE TIDE COMES I'LL TAKE YOU AWAY 

She never knew that immortality could be tiring-and lonely. She was a loner by nature.

She didn't think he could love. Had he not told the brides and her that he was void of emotions-and had no soul at all?

She didn't buy that. After all, he had cried out in sorrow when Gabriel had staked her, turning her into dust and rose petals. Perchance the man he once was still lived inside...just a small fragment, but a fragment nonetheless...

She flew up to the roof and sat beside him. He did not seem to notice her presence at all.

"I like the rain too, Vladislaus. Didn't think you'd like it too."

Silence. She stifled a laugh. He looked...odd with his hair untied, and wet.

And quite attractive... 

Had she any blood, she would have blushed. WHERE did that come from?

She broke the tension and silence by gently entwining her fingers with his. He turned-and so did she. Both locked eyes with each other.

"Why are you out here for?"

"Waiting for you to join me."

"Seriously."

"I just said it."

She caught the wry tone in his voice. She raised her eyebrows. Dracula had a sense of humor? This was new.

IF YOU WANT TO I CAN TAKE YOU 

_**I CAN SAVE YOU**_

_**I CAN TAKE YOU AWAY FROM HERE**_

_**SO LONELY INSIDE **_

_**SO BUSY OUT THERE**_

_**AND ALL YOU WANTED WAS SOMEBODY WHO CARED**_

88888888888

Shirra skated upon the ice gracefully. The ballerina blood she consumed recently worked wonders on her. She was doing figure 8s, twirls and minces while Vladislaus watched, highly charmed. He wondered if there was actually a child trapped in that (fine) woman's body, considering the fact she seemed so child-like at times. Just then, his smile faded like the morning mist. He turned to Shirra, crying,

"Shirra! The ice is-

Too late. The ice started to form spidery cracks and water was bleeding out of said cracks. Shirra fell in within seconds. The shock was too great for her and she lost consciousness. Even if she could stay awake, she was still a new-born...not so strong like her sire yet...All turned black...

888888888

She awoke back in the castle, near a roaring fire and on a bed. She now wore a simple nightdress. Dracula was by her side, looking-concerned? So, it was he she was hanging onto earlier...

"You slept like one dead."

She smiled faintly at the irony. He stood up to leave. She grabbed his wrist, surprising both Dracula and herself.

"Don't...Leave ...Me..."

She whimpered.

He sat back down, chafing her hand as best as he could.

"Shh...I'm still here..."

He whispered, in a voice that sounded like pure velvet entwined with silk.

He watched over his soul mate all night.

I"M SINKING SLOWLY 

_**SO HURRY HOLD ME**_

_**YOUR HAND IS ALL I HAVE TO KEEP ME HANGING ON**_

_**PLEASE CAN YOU TELL ME**_

_**SO I CAN FINALLY SEE**_

_**WHERE YOU GO WHEN YOU'RE GONE**_

_**IF YOU WANT TO**_

_**I CAN SAVE YOU**_

_**I CAN TAKE YOU AWAY FROM HERE**_

_**SO LONELY INSIDE**_

_**SO BUSY OUT THERE**_

_**AND ALL YOU WANTED WAS SOMEBODY WHO CARED**_

Vladislaus awoke hours later. He smiled at what he saw. Shirra looked so angelic while she slept. Her now waist-length hair flowed out from behind her like a silky chocolate-licorice river, a screaming contrast to her fair skin. Her rosebud lips were calling him to come kiss them. He leaned in- and saw two pools of Midnight-shaded Mahogany pools staring at him.

"Did I...shock you?"

"No, I expected that."

She rolled her eyes. Dead or alive, men hated to be proved wrong. (Isn't that right, girls?)

She then pulled him into a kiss. Not a simple peck on the cheek variety but the really heavy type, involving teeth-and fang- and tongue.

"Did you expect THAT?"

He chose not to answer, but instead kissed her back with more feverence.

8888888888

As he combed her hair later, he pondered greatly.

Why do I care for her so much? What is it that makes her so special...besides her unorthodox charm and wry wit... 

_But more importantly...why does SHE care? Why? _

ALL YOU WANTED WAS SOMEBODY WHO CARES 

_**IF YOU NEED ME YOU'LL KNOW I'LL BE THERE**_

_**IF YOU WANT TO, I CAN SAVE YOU**_

_**I CAN TAKE YOU AWAY FROM HERE**_

_**SO LONELY INSIDE**_

_**SO BUSY OUT THERE**_

_**AND ALL YOU WANTED WAS SOMEBODY WHO CARES**_

"Vladislaus, what's on your mind?"

He refused to meet her eyes, and seemed fascinated by the knot in her hair.

Shirra turned to look into those eyes so similar to hers, save only colder. She knew him better than that.

"Tell me. Am I not your wife?"

"There are some things better left unknown, my love."

"Suit yourself,"

She sighed resignedly.

"But remember, if you need me, I will be there for you. This I promise you."

"Promise?"

He said, stroking her cheek.

"In blood."

She said, making a cut in both Dracula's and her index finger-and pressing them together.

"I made you smile Vladislaus."

"That's what wives are for, my love."

He replied.

That's her nature...she simply loves-because that's who she is... PLEASE CAN YOU TELL ME SO I CAN FINALLY SEE 

_**WHERE YOU GO WHEN YOU'RE GONE**_

_**(END)**_


End file.
